1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor, such as a word processor, personal computer, etc., and particularly to a data processor which includes as an extra an auxiliary input device for inputting information in a wireless system, as well as an input device built in to the main machine thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, in a wireless remote controller for a TV or VTR set, a transmitting device is generally installed in a front face of the remote controller while a receiving device is installed in a front face of a main machine of the remote controller, and communications of wireless signals are performed between those devices. Such a wireless signal communication system is also utilized int he field of data processing devices; for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO/61-9717 discloses a control system for an electronic device, in which the electronic device has such a structure that remote control is carried out by means of a wireless keyboard. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO/62-168218 discloses a detachable keyboard which can be divided into two or more keyboard units, each of which can transmit wireless signals.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO/61-103229 discloses a wireless connection system consisting of a keyboard unit and a main machine, and Japanese Unexamined Publication No. SHO/61-103230 discloses a wireless key input system in which ultrasonic wave is generated as required.
These kinds of systems have as their goal a wireless connection between a keyboard and a main machine without cable, and such an arrangement is similar to the ordinary one except for the cable.
However, in the above-mentioned wireless keyboard, deviation from a correct orientation of a remote controller (wireless keyboard) in an input operation hinders the wireless keyboard from transmitting/receiving wireless signals to and from the main machine, and therefore, the keyboard must always be oriented to a receiver during the operation. This means the wireless keyboard must always be used on a desk, and so, remote control which is an advantage of a wireless system is not fully utilized. Another cause of such a disadvantage is that there is only one light emitting device serving as a transmitter for data communication.